


distraction

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love mona w my whole heart and soul, its only 10pm so dis still good, kind of edited it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: "nana youre not paying attention to me"





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i made a little drabble of my beautiful children becuz theres only like 20 fics od jaesung/jaemsung/mona anD THERE MUST BE MORE

"nanaaaaa" jisung whined, his eyebrows forced together in faux anger and his lips pushed into a small pout (jaemin cant stand the park pout)

"whaaaat?" jaemin mocked, chuckling a little right after, but then proceeded back to his school work. jisung knew it was great that jaemin was actually doing the history homework voluntarily and not with the mentions of rewards, but right now jisung really _really_ wants attention and he wants it now.

jisung wasnt very much of a good actor, but he could try. Scooting up to where jaemin sat, jisung cuddled up into his side, his pout still present on his face. The younger whined once again, mushing his face against the elder's shoulder, his right cheek squished by the force, but jaemin paid no mind, focused solely on their history homework, flipping through the highlighted pages for answers.

"nana youre not paying attention to me" jisung huffed, trying his best to include himself in jaemin's field of vision, making sure to make his eyes extra big.

"aigoo~ is that all the baby wants? attention?" jaemin teased in a baby voice, his right hand taking down notes from their 996 paged history book, while his left hand highlighted whatever what seemed important. Surprisingly, jisung nodded along eagerly, his hair bouncing from his actions.

"oh-you-youre- you actually want attention?" jaemin sounded winded, like jisung just kicked him right in the nuts. Jisung once again nodded eagerly, his lips pushed out even more, his eyes sad.

"yes please" jisung murmured, letting himself sag against the table, arms outstretched in front of him, chin resting flat against the surface.

Jaemin left his pen and his notebook in between the pages of the book, closing it right after. He stood up and tugged jisung along to his bed, pushing the younger to lay down, laying down immediately right next to him. Their socked feet laying in between each other.

"poor baby" jaemin murmured, letting jisung lay his head on his chest, running his fingers through the boy's hair, making sure to thoroughly run his hands through it. jisung hummed happily, laying on top on jaemin was always the best, he always felt so small and safe, he was in love with it.

" 'm sorry baby doll" jaemin murmured, his lips moving against his temple. jisung was never really one to voice out what he wants or what he needs, most of the time he just deals with it himself, so something like this only happens once in a blue moon, and jaemin learned to treasure that.

" s'okay, 'm sorry for distracting you from your homework" jisung mumbled shyly, playing with the hoodie string of his (read: jaemin's) hoodie. jaemin squeezed the younger before adjusting their position, the melody of rustling clothes filled the room.

"no need to worry love, youre always my top priority" jaemin smiled, brushing the younger's bangs out of the way to give him a small peck on the forehead, which made blood rush into jisung's cheekbones. jisung quickly hid his face in jaemin's chest, a a muffled "hyung!" came from him. 

after a while of silence, jisung looked back up at the elder, eyes wide and innocent, jaemin's heart was palpitating and he was sure that jisung could feel it too. the young boy leaned up slowly, eyes slowly closing, eyelashes so long and beautiful, and he rubbed the tip of their noses together, quickly scrunching up his face afterwards. 

 "love you hyungie" jisung hummed, maneuvering his body so that he could lay comfortably. A hand on the elder's chest, head on his shoulder, and legs tangled together. It was perfect. Jaemin looked down at him with awe, a small smile creeping up on his features. 

 

"love you too baby" 

 


End file.
